Drachenstein
3 4 |Herrscher = Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein (ehemals) Haus Targaryen (ehemals) |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Drachenstein) }} Die Burg Drachenstein (im Original: Dragonstone) befindet sich auf der gleichnamigen Insel in der Schwarzwasserbucht, an der Ostküste von Westeros, nahe Königsmund. Es war der Stammsitz des Hauses Targaryen und die Hochburg des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein, das Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erhob. König Robert Baratheon übergab die Burg nach seinem Sieg über die Targaryen an seinen Bruder Stannis Baratheon. Ihre Bauweise ist einzigartig in Westeros und entstand mit Hilfe valyrischer Steinmetzarbeit, deren Geheimnisse längst verloren gegangen sind. Es dominieren exotische Drachenmotive, die in Reliefs und Statuen verewigt wurden. Zudem befindet sich in der Burg die Kammer der Bemalten Tafel. Durch seine strategisch wichtige und isolierte Lage, sowie die starken Verteidigungsanlagen, ist Drachenstein so gut wie uneinnehmbar und eignet sich deshalb hervorragend als Rückzugsort und Zuflucht - wie einst für die Targaryen und im Krieg der fünf Könige für König Stannis. In der Serie Geographie Drachenstein ist eine Vulkaninsel in der Meerenge. Sie liegt an der Ostküste von Westeros, direkt am Zugang zur Schwarzwasserbucht, dem Seeweg nach Königsmund. Es gibt keine nennenswerte Landwirtschaft oder Tierhaltung, denn die ansässige Bevölkerung lebt hauptsächlich vom Fischfang. Auf der Insel befindet sich die gleichnamige Burg Drachenstein, das ehemalige Bollwerk des Hauses Targaryen und von Stannis Baratheon, einem Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron. Geschichte Targaryen-Herrschaft Kurz vor dem Untergang Valyrias, vierhundert Jahre vor dem Krieg der Fünf Könige, siedelte das Haus Targaryen auf der Insel, dem westlichsten Außenposten des Freistaates. Dadurch waren sie die einzigen Drachenlords, die die Zerstörung von Valyria überlebten, zusammen mit den letzten Drachen auf der Welt. Die Targaryens begannen damit, ihre Festung Drachenstein auszubauen, während auf der anderen Seit der Meerenge der varlyrische Freistaat in dem Jahrhundert des Blutes auseinanderbrach und die größten verbliebenen Machtzentren die Freien Städte bildeten. Ein Jahrhundert nachdem die Targaryens auf Drachenstein gelandet waren, zog Aegon I. Targaryen mit seinen Schwester-Gemahlinnen Visenya und Rhaenys aus, um mit ihren Drachen Balerion, Vhagar, und Meraxes die Sieben Königslande zu erobern und als ein Königreich zu vereinen. Nach den Eroberungskriegen erklärte Aegon sein Feldlager, dass er einst an der Stelle errichtete hatte, wo er und seine Armee an der Ostküste von Westeros gelandet waren, zur Hauptstadt, das spätere Königsmund an der Mündung des Schwarzwassers. Es wurde Sitz des Hauses Targaryen, doch blieb Drachenstein eine wichtige Machtbasis, deren Besitz und Herrschaft dem "Prinz von Drachenstein" vorbehalten war, einen Titel, der vom designierten Erben auf dem Eisernen Thron gehalten wurde. Der letzte Prinz von Drachenstein war Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen, zur Herrschaft seines Vaters, König Aerys II. Targaryen, dem Irren König. Roberts Rebellion Nach der Schlacht am Trident und vor der Plünderung von Königsmund wurden die schwangere Königin Rhaella Targaryen und Prinz Viserys auf der Insel in Sicherheit gebracht. Während einer stürmischen Nacht brachte Königin Rhaella ihre Tochter Daenerys zur Welt und starb bei ihrer Geburt. Nach dem Fall von Königsmund und Roberts Thronbesteigung befahl er seinem Bruder Stannis, sich um den Rest der königlichen Familie und deren Gefolgsleute zu kümmern. Allerdings konnten Viserys und Daenerys vorher durch Loyalisten über die Meerenge geschmuggelt werden und fanden Zuflucht in den Freien Städten. Wütend über Stannis Versagen, nahm ihm Robert Sturmkap und übergab es an ihren jüngsten Bruder Renly. Stannis erhielt Drachenstein, um es von den verbliebenen Targaryen Anhängern zu säubern. In späteren Jahren scherzte Robert über Stannis, dass es eigentlich eine Ehre sei, Drachenstein zu besitzen, da es traditionell Sitz der Thronfolger war, eine weitere Demütigung für den humorlosen Stannis. Drachenstein war nicht nur Ausgangspunkt der Targaryen-Herrschaft, sondern etablierte sich auch als erste Kultstätte des Herrn des Lichts in Westeros. Die Rote Priesterin Melisandre begab sich nach Drachenstein, da eine alte Prophezeiung aus Asshai besagt, dass ein Auserwählter des roten Gottes auf Drachenstein erscheinen wird. Melisandre hielt irrtümlich Stannis Baratheon für diesen Auserwählten und konnte ihn zum Glauben an den Roten Gott bekehren. Staffel 1 Von Königsmund aus schickt Lord Eddard Stark einen Boten nach Drachenstein, der Stannis persönlich einen Brief überbringen soll. Darin klärt ihn Eddard über den Inzest zwischen Cersei und Jaime Lennister auf und seinen rechtmäßigen Anspruch als Erbe des sterbenden König Roberts. Staffel 2 Bei Ausbruch des Krieges der Fünf Könige, erklärt König Stannis Baratheon Drachenstein zu seinem Sitz. Von hier aus versucht er in die Kämpfe um den Eisernen Thron einzugreifen, wobei er von Ser Davos Seewert unterstützt wird. Seine weitere Gefolgschaft umfasst lediglich die Inseln der Schwarzwasserbucht, weshalb er sich in dieser hoffnungslosen Situation dem Herrn des Lichts und dessen Roten Priesterin Melisandre zuwandte. Um seinen Glauben zu demonstrieren, ließ er Melisandre an der Küste von Drachenstein die Statuen der Sieben niederbrennen, als Opfer für den Herrn des Lichts. Nach seiner Niederlage in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser kehrt Stannis mit einem Bruchteil seiner einstigen Streitmacht nach Drachenstein zurück. Dennoch bleibt Stannis ein Faktor im Krieg, jedoch ohne eine beträchtliche Armee oder Schiffe, vielmehr gebunden an Drachenstein. Staffel 3 Lady Melisandre macht in den Flusslanden Robert Baratheons Bastard Gendry ausfindig und bringt ihn nach Drachenstein, wo sie ihn für Blutmagie missbraucht, um Stannis den Thron zu sichern. Gendry gelingt durch die Hilfe von Davos Seewert die Flucht von Drachenstein nach Königsmund. Staffel 4 In den Büchern thumb|300px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration Drachenstein. Drachenstein ist der Name einer Insel, die am Eingang zur Schwarzwasserbucht liegt und der Burg, die sich darauf findet und dessen Äußeres Drachen nachempfunden wurde. Drachenstein war ursprünglich Sitz des Hauses Targaryen in Westeros, auf dem sie landeten und als westlichsten Außenposten des valyrischen Freistaates kolonisierten. Nach der Eroberung der Sieben Königslande durch die Targaryens, diente die Insel in den neugeschaffenen Kronlanden als Sitz des Thronfolgers, bekannt als "Prinz von Drachenstein". Als Robert Baratheon die Targaryens gestürzt hatte, gab er die Insel seinem Bruder Stannis, der das Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein gründete. Die Burg umgibt eine dunkle Atmosphäre. Die Maesters von Drachenstein sind Cressen und Pylos. Insel von Drachenstein Drachenstein ist eine vulkanische Insel an der Mündung der Schwarzwasserbucht, geschaffen durch den Vulkan Drachenberg. Die Insel ist feucht und düster. Die Burg Drachenstein ist eine Festung an der Stirnseite des weiterhin aktiven Vulkans. Außerhalb ihrer Mauern liegt an der stürmischen Küste ein kleines Fischerdorf. Unterhalb von Drachenberg befinden sich reiche Vorkommen an Drachenglas. Es gibt viel Obsidian in den alten Tunneln, die unter den Berg führen, wo es in Blöcken und Geröll gefunden werden kann. Der Großteil davon ist schwarz, doch gibt auch Obsidian in grün, weniger in rot oder sogar lila. Durch die Anwesenheit zahlreicher Targaryen-Lords und Prinzen über die Jahre, sind viele aus dem gemeinen Volkes der Insel Nachkommen dieser Dynastie und auch bekannt als Drachensamen. Nicht weit entfernt von Drachenstein, liegt westlich davon die Insel Driftmark, der Sitz des Hauses Velaryon, ein weiteres valyrisches Geschlecht. Drachenstein, obwohl alt und mächtig, gebietet nur über eine Handvoll geringerer Lords, dessen Inseln dünn besiedelt sind und deshalb kein größeres Truppenaufgebot stellen können. Neben dem Haus Velaryon von Driftmark, sind andere Häuser auf Drachenstein vereidigt, einschließlich Haus Celtigar von Klaueninsel, Haus Seewert von Zornkap, Haus Bar Emmon von Scharfspitze und Haus Sonnglas von Süßhafensund. Mindestens zwei Mitglieder des Hauses Brombeer dienen auf Drachenstein. Drachenberg Der Drachenberg (im Original: Dragonmont) ist ein Vulkan auf der Insel Drachenstein in den Kronlanden. Die Aktivität des Vulkans ließ die Insel aus dem Meer steigen. Die Burg von Drachenstein ist eine Befestigung an der Stirnseite des Vulkans. Der Vulkan ist noch aktiv, mit hellgrauem Rauch, der bei seinen heißen Klüften austritt. Unter Drachenberg befinden sich reiche Vorkommen an Drachenglas. Es gibt ausreichend Obsidian in den alten Tunneln unterhalb des Berges, wo es in Blöcken und Geröll lagert. Das gemeine Volk lebt in Dörfern unter dem Drachenberg und besteht aus Ackerbauern und Fischern. Zu Beginn des Drachentanzes hausten sechs wilde und halbwilde Drachen in den rauchigen Höhlen des Vulkans. Burg von Drachenstein Die alte Burg von Drachenstein wurde mit Hilfe valyrischer Baukunst errichtet, die durch den Untergang verloren ging, sodass sie einzigartig unter allen Burgen von Westeros ist. Die Zitadelle von Drachenstein besteht ausschließlich aus schwarzem Stein ("Steinen aus der Hölle", falls die alten Geschichten wahr sind), den Türmen wurde die Form von Drachen gegeben und 1.000 Wasserspeier in unterschiedlicher Erscheinung dienen als grüblerische Zinnen entlang der dreifach gestaffelten Mauer. Als Maester Cressen das erste Mal Drachenstein erblickte, beunruhigte ihn die groteske Armee, doch im Laufe der Jahre, gewöhnte er sich an sie und im Alter betrachtete er den zwölf Fuß hohen Höllenhund und den Wyvern auf seinem windgepeitschten Balkon als alte Freunde. Das Design der Burg orientiert sich stark an Drachen. Kleinere Drachen bilden den Rahmen von Toren und Drachenkrallen halten die Fackeln der Burg. Ein großes Paar Flügelschwingen überdeckt die Waffenkammer und die Schmiede, und Drachenschwänze bilden Bögen und Treppen. * Die Steintrommel ist der Hauptturm von Drachenstein, benannt infolge der Geräusche, die während mächtiger Stürme innerhalb zu hören sind. Kerkerzellen unterhalb der Zitadelle sind wärmer als sie sein sollten, doch dafür auch sehr feucht, wie man es für Inseln wie Drachenstein erwartet. Es wird gesagt, dass es Schächte und geheime Treppen weiter unten gibt, die in das Herz von Drachenberg führen. Die Steintrommel ist mit dem Kerkerturm durch eine hohe Steinbrücke verbunden, die sich über die Leere spannt. * Die Kammer der Bemalten Tafel, befindet sich in der obersten Etage von Steintrommel und ist ein runder Raum, mit vier großen Fenstern mit Blick auf den Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen. In ihm befindet sich ein großer Tisch, geschnitzt und bemalt mit einer detaillierten Karte von Westeros. Hier plante Aegon der Eroberer die Invasion von Westeros. * Die Große Halle wurde einem riesigen Drachen nachempfunden, der auf seinem Bauch liegt; seine Türen befinden sich im Maul und gewähren dem Besucher Zutritt. Die Küchen ähneln einem zusammengerollten Drachen, dessen Rauch und Hitze durch die Nasenlöcher entlüftet wird. * Aegons Garten ist ein Garten nahe dem Bogen des Drachenschwanzes. Innerhalb seiner Grenzen wachsen hohe Bäume an jeder Seite, aber auch Wildrosen. Preiselbeeren wachsen an einer sumpfigen Stelle. Aegons Garten besitzt einen angenehmen Pinienduft. * Der Windwyrm ist einer der Türme von Drachenstein. Er besitzt ebenfalls das Aussehen eines Drachen, der mit den Bögen in den Himmel ragt und trotzig brüllt. * Der Meerdrachenturm wurde die Form eines friedlichen Drachen gegeben, mit Blick aufs Meer. Die Gemächer des Maesters liegen in diesem Turm, unterhalb des Krähenhorst. Die Treppen des Turms sind eng und gewunden. Geht man die Treppe des Meerdrachenturms hinunter, muss die Galerie durchquert werden, sowie die mittlere und die innere Mauer, mit ihren Wasserspeiern und schwarzen Eisentoren, um die Stufen zur Kammer der Bemalten Tafel zu erklimmen. * Die Septe enthält geschnitzte Statuen der sieben Aspekte des Glaubens der Sieben. Das Alte Weib hat Augen aus Perlen, der Vater einen Bart aus Gold, und der Fremde erscheint mehr als Tier, denn als Mensch. Sie wurden aus den Masten der Schiffe hergestellt, welche die ersten Targaryens nach Drachenstein brachten, und wurden im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer wieder neu gestrichen und lackiert, um sie zu erhalten. Die Septe verfügt über mehrere Altäre, sowie Glasmalereien. Es heißt, dass Aegon der Eroberer zum Beten in der Septe von Drachenstein niederkniete, in der Nacht, bevor er zur Eroberung der Sieben Königslande aufbrach. Dies kann eine Legende sein, da Aegon erst offiziell konvertierte, als er Altsass während seiner Invasion erreichte – die Septe könnte erst nach dieser Begebenheit entstanden sein. Geschichte Kolonisierung thumb|230px|Das Haus Targaryen erreicht Westeros. Ungefähr ein Jahrhundert vor dem Untergang Valyrias, nahm das Haus Targaryen, ein valyrisches Adelsgeschlecht, die Insel in Besitz und errichtete eine Burg darauf, wodurch es zum westlichsten Außenposten des valyrischen Freistaates wurde. Die Türme der Burg wurden durch valyrische Magie geformt, um wie Drachen auszusehen, was ihr auch den Namen Drachenstein verlieh. Zwölf Jahre vor dem Untergang Valyrias, war das Oberhaupt des Hauses Targaryen Aenar Targaryen, der seine Familie und fünf Drachen, einschließlich Balerion, nach Drachenstein umsiedelte, wegen der Vision seiner jungfräulichen Tochter Daenys. In Valyria betrachteten ihre Rivalen die Flucht nach Drachenstein als einen Akt der Aufgabe, ein Zeichen für Feigheit. Vier der Drachen, die aus Valyria mitgebracht wurden, starben schließlich auf Drachenstein, wodurch nur Balerion übrig blieb. Allerdings schlüpften zwei neue Drachen auf der Insel, Vhagar und Meraxes. thumb|230px|Aegon Targaryen lebte auf Drachenstein. ;Die Targaryen Lords von Drachenstein waren * Aenar "der Auswanderer", der den Targaryen Exodus nach Drachenstein angeführt hatte. * Gaemon "der Glorreiche", Sohn von Aenar, Bruder-Gemhal von Daenys "die Träumerin". * Aegon Targaryen und Elaena Targaryen, die Kinder von Gaemon und Daenys, die gemeinsam als Geschwister und Paar herrschten. * Maegon Targaryen, der Sohn von Aegon und Elaena. * Aerys Targaryen, Maegons Bruder, ein weiterer Sohn von Aegon und Elaena. * Aelyx Targaryen, Baelon Targaryen und Daemion Targaryen, die Söhne von Aerys Targaryen. * Aerion Targaryen, der Sohn von Daemio; verheiratet mit Lady Valaena Velaryon. * Aegon Targaryen, der Sohn des Aerion und Valaena, später bekannt als König Aegon I. Targaryen, Aegon der Drache und Aegon der Eroberer. Aegon war der letzte Lord von Drachenstein, und der erste König der Sieben Königslande. Verheiratet mit seine beiden Schwestern, Visenya und Rhaenys. Eroberungskriege In 2 BC startete Aegon Targaryen die Invasion des Kontinents Westeros, eroberte sechs der Sieben Königslande, ausgenommen Dorne, das als einziges der Targaryen Armee widerstand. Er errichtete seinen Sitz, Aegonfort, an der Mündung des Schwarzwasser Flusses, wo er den ersten Landstrich in Besitz nahm. Die Stadt Königsmund entwickelte sich schließlich um dieses Feldlager. Mit der Zeit wurde Aegonfort abgerissen und durch den Roten Bergfried ersetzt. Königsmund wurde die Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande und Drachenstein wurde Sitz des Anwärters auf dem Eisernen Thron, welcher als "Prinz von Drachenstein" bezeichnet wurde (oder im Falle eines weiblichen Erben, als die "Prinzessin von Drachenstein"). Drachentanz 230px|thumb|Drachenstein wird Sitz des Thronfolgers. In 129 AC, nach dem Tod von König Viserys I. Targaryen, war sein erklärter Erbe, Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen, im achten Monat schwanger und auf Drachenstein gebunden, wo sie die Geburt ihres sechsten Kindes erwartete. Rhaenyras Halbbruder, Prinz Aegon, beanspruchte den Thron für sich selbst, und krönte sich mit Unterstützung der sogenannten "Grünen" zu König Aegon II. Targaryen, gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester-Gemahlin Helaena Targaryen als seine Königin. Prinzessin Rhaenyra, die vom Tod ihres Vaters und der Krönung ihres Halbbruders erfuhr, verfiel in unbändige Wut, was vorzeitige Wehen verursachte. Rhaenyra, deren Wehen drei Tage anhielten, brachte eine Totgeburt zur Welt, eine Tochter, Visenya. Rhaenyra, die sich davon erholte, wurde von ihrem Gemahl und Onkel, Prinz Daemon Targaryen zur Königin gekrönt. Sie erklärte ihrem Bruder den Krieg, der erste Bürgerkrieg der Targaryen Dynastie, der sogenannte Drachentanz. Der Krieg dauerte zweieinhalb Jahre und sah den Tod vieler Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen, einschließlich beider Thronanwärter, Rhaenyra und Aegon II., sowie der meisten ihrer Drachen, die während ihrer Dynastie gelebt hatten. Im Krieg ereigneten sich viele große Schlachten, Königsmund wechselte bei verschiedenen Anlässen die Seiten, sowie Ansprüche entstanden, manche für vierzehn Tage, manche für einen Mondzyklus. Der Drachentanz endete 131 n. A. E., nach dem Tod von König Aegon II. und der Ehe zwischen Rhaenyras ältesten noch lebenden Sohn, Prinz Aegon, mit dem einzigem Kind von Aegon II., Prinzessin Jaehaera Targaryen. Dies führte zur Krönung von Prinz Aegon als König Aegon III. Targaryen. Roberts Rebellion Als Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen Lady Lyanna Stark entführte, ritt ihr Bruder Brandon Stark nach Königsmund und wurde wegen Hochverrats von König Aerys II. Targaryen verhaftet. Für ein Urteil wurde Brandons Vater Rickard nach Königsmund gerufen, doch obwohl Rickard ein Urteil durch Kampf gefordert hatte, wurden er und Brandon hingerichtet. Danach verlangte der Irre König die Köpfe von Robert Baratheon, Lyannas Verlobtem, und Eddard Stark, Lyannas zweiten Bruder und neuem Lord von Winterfell. Da sich beide Männer auf Hohenehr befanden, wurde die Forderung an Lord Jon Arryn gesendet. Allerdings lehnte er ab und erhobt die Banner in Rebellion. Die Rebellion begann und hielt fast ein Jahr an. Das entscheidende Aufeinandertreffen zwischen der Armee der Royalisten und der Armee der Rebellen war die Schlacht am Trident. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen nahm persönlich daran teil und wurde von Robert Baratheon getötet. Die Targaryen Armee löste sich auf und floh nach Rhaegars Tod. Lord Eddard Stark marschierte mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund, mit der Absicht, die Stadt zu belagern. thumb|230px|Daenerys Targaryen wird geboren. Die Nachricht von Rhaegars Tod erreichte die Hauptstadt, bevor jede Armee es tun konnte, und König Aerys II. Targaryen beschloss, seine Schwester-Gemahlin, Königin Rhaella Targaryen, sowie ihr einziges überlebendes Kind, Prinz Viserys Targaryen, zur alten Targaryen Festung zu schicken, Drachenstein. Aerys hielt seine Schwiegertochter, Prinzessin Elia Martell, und ihre beiden Kinder von Rhaegar, Prinzessin Rhaenys und Prinz Aegon, in Königsmund fest. Nachdem Rhaella und Viserys geflohen waren, plünderte die Armee des Hauses Lennister Königsmund, was zum Tod von König Aerys II. Targaryen, Prinz Aegon Targaryen, Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen und Prinzessin Elia Martell führte. Dadurch waren Rhaella und Viserys die einzigen Targaryens, die noch übrig waren. thumb|230px|Stannis Baratheon erobert Drachenstein. Während ihrer Zeit auf Drachenstein, wurde erkannt, dass Königin Rhaella schwanger war. Neun Mondzyklen nach der Flucht von Königsmund brachte Rhaella während eines Sommersturmes Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen zur Welt. Die Targaryen Flotte, die vor Drachenstein ankerte, wurde zerschmettert, und große Steinblöcke aus der Brüstung gerissen, welche in die wilde See der Meerenge stürzten. Seit dem Ende der Rebellion hatte Stanis Baratheon eine Flotte aufgebaut, die fähig war Drachenstein einzunehmen. Durch die Zerstörung der Targaryen Flotte und dem Tod von Königin Rhaella im Kindbett, war die Garnison von Drachenstein bereit, Viserys und Daenerys an den neuen König Robert Baratheon auszuliefern. Kurz bevor Stannis bereit war, nach Drachenstein zu segeln, brachen eines Nachts Willem Darry und vier Getreue in das Kinderzimmer der letzten Targaryen Sprösslinge ein, entführten sie und segelten mit einer Amme im Schutz der Dunkelheit an die Küste von Braavos. Stannis befehligte den erfolgreichen Angriff auf Drachenstein. Baratheon Dynastie thumb|230px|Stannis Baratheon erhält Drachenstein. Nach Kriegsende ging die Burg an Stannis Baratheon über, der Lord von Drachenstein wurde. Stannis war verärgert über die Burg, weil ihre Ländereien weitaus ärmer waren, als die von Sturmkap, von dessen Anspruch er als Erbe des Hauses Baratheon überzeugt war, doch König Robert übergab die Burg stattdessen ihrem jüngeren Bruder Renly. Robert war der Meinung, dass eine starke Führung auf dem alten Targaryen Sitz erforderlich war, und ihr Besitz traditionell dem Erben des Eisernen Throns zustand. Allerdings war Robert auch verärgert, da die Targaryen Kinder nach Essos entkommen waren und Stannis betrachtete Drachenstein als eine Demütigung dafür. Jahre später war Stannis noch immer zornig und hatte nicht vergessen oder vergeben, dass Robert ihm nicht sein Erbe zugestand, weshalb er zu Maester Cressen sagte: :"I never asked for Dragonstone. I never wanted it. I took it because Robert’s enemies were here and he commanded me to root them out. I built his fleet and did his work, dutifully as a younger brother should be to an elder, as Renly should be to me. And what was Robert’s thanks? He names me Lord of Dragonstone, and gives Storm's End and its incomes to Renly. Storm’s End belonged to House Baratheon for three hundred years; by rights it should have passed to me when Robert took the Iron Throne." A Game of Thrones Stannis Baratheon kehrt von Königsmund nach Drachenstein zurück, kurz nach König Roberts Reise in den Norden, um Lord Eddard Stark den Posten als Hand des Königs anzubieten. Gemäß Varys, wird Stannis von einer Schattenbinderin aus Asshai unterstützt. A Clash of Kings Während des Krieges der Fünf Könige liefern die dünn besiedelten Ländereien von Drachenstein kaum ausreichend Unterstützung für Stannis Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron. Für das vergangene Halbjahr wurde keinem Schiff, das in den Einflussbereich von Drachenstein gelangte, die Weiterreise gestattet. Der Maester der Burg, Cressen, wird beim Giftanschlag auf Melisandre getötet. Männer der Königin plündern die Septe und Melisandre verbrennt die Statuen der Sieben. Nach seiner Niederlage in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, kehrt Stannis mit weniger als 1.300 Mann und einer ramponierten Flotte nach Drachenstein zurück, um seinen nächsten Schritt zu planen. A Storm of Swords Ser Davos Seewert wird wegen des versuchten Mordes an Melisandre eingekerkert, doch wird er schließlich von Stannis befreit. Gegen Stannis Willen, wird Edric Sturm heimlich durch Davos von der Burg geschmuggelt. Zu seiner Verteidigung sagt er Stannis, dass ein König die Pflicht habe, sein Volk zu beschützen und verliest den letzten Brief der Nachtwache, der die verzweifelte Situation der Männer schildert. Stannis und seine Truppen verlassen Drachenstein, um die Schwarze Festung und die Mauer zu verteidigen. Ser Rolland Sturm, der Bastard von Nachtlied, wird während Stannis' Abwesenheit zum Kastellan der Burg ernannt. An der Mauer sendet König Stannis eine Nachricht an Ser Rolland auf Drachenstein, der mit dem Abbau von Obsidian beginnen soll. Stannis fürchtet seinen Sitz nicht länger halten zu können, doch hofft er, dass ihm der Herr des Lichts ausreichend Gefrorenes Feuer gewährt, um sich gegen die Anderen zu verteidigen, noch bevor Drachenstein fällt. Galerie Concept Art Drachenstein CA (4).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Drachenstein CA (2).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Drachenstein CA (3).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Drachenstein CA (6).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Drachenstein CA (7).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Drachenstein CA (8).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Drachenstein CA (9).jpg|Concept Art von Kimberley Pope Drachenstein Davos CA.jpg|Concept Art von Karakter Siehe auch * ** * ** Einzelnachweise en:Dragonstone (castle) ru:Драконий Камень Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte (Westeros) Kategorie:Orte (Kronlande) Kategorie:Burgen